


Abduction

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petplay, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Grant Makara wanted was some more money. Now, he's stuck with a teenager he never wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

It wasn't exceptionally hard to get him. Actually, you expected a rich kid like him to be at least somewhat cautious. But he wasn't; he was stupid and fell into the trap easily. Now, you kind of regret it.

 

You sent your younger son, Gamzee, for the job. It was easy enough. He was always a social kid, especially when he's high. Just a tad of seduction and he managed to get Ampora a drink. Then two. Then three. And enough to make him drunk. Then, he dragged him outside, almost unconscious, to your car, and the kid passed out in the back while you drove home. No one even questioned it. Had it been some pretty girl, obviously someone would have stepped in, told Gamzee to let her be. But Cronus was a guy in his twenties, so everyone seemed to assume the both of them were buddies and one got a bit too drunk. It had been so easy.

 

He didn't wake up as you drove home, and he still didn't as you carried him from the garage to the basement. There, you tied him up all tight, and because you're not a piece of shit, after you blindfolded and gagged him you laid him down onto a mattress. You weren't going to just leave him on the ground or anything.

 

Then, you locked the door carefully and went back upstairs. It had been so, so easy. In a couple of hours you'd had Cronus Ampora down in your basement.

 

And now you greatly regret it.

 

You regret it, because even with your repeated ransom letters, and even sending Gamzee to a public phone to call Ampora senior directly, no one has answered. No one wants the fucker back.

 

Your name is Grant Makara, and you are royally fucked.

 

At first, you were pissed. At his stupid father, at him for not being wanted, and at yourself for having that dumb fucking idea.

 

Then you were a bit sad. You pitied him. You didn't know what he'd done to deserve that, but you knew your own kids could be pieces of shit in their times, and yet if some bastard took them you'd all and rip the motherfucker apart. But that kid's father didn't want to rip you apart; he didn't even want to hear about his son. You considered calling him to tell him you were gonna hurt Cronus; tell him you'd cut off his ears or his fingers if you didn't get the money. That had to get him moving, right? But you were scared of doing that, because you thought maybe, just maybe, his father still wouldn't do shit – and it was so terrible to even think a father would let you torture his kid without moving a finger, you couldn't bring yourself to try it.

 

And so where you'd begun being angry, treating Cronus roughly, shoving the food you had to give him in his throat like he was nothing but a bastard beast, shoving him around in fits of rage, you calmed down and became nicer. You'd actually give him food that you let him eat by himself. Of course it was a bowl on the floor, and he had to eat from it like a dog – mainly because you didn't risk untying him – but at least it was like a pet dog. Not some piece of shit you were just waiting to get rid off.

 

The first week passed like this, and in the second week, as his father still showed no sign of wanting him back, you undid his blindfold and noticed he was really pretty. A nice little thing with beautiful eyes. Frightened, but beautiful.

 

And now you're not sure what to do.

 

You're not some sort of pedophile. Alright, he's nineteen, but to you he's still a fucking kid. And the reason you took him to begin with wasn't fucking him. You were supposed to get your money, let him go, go back to normal. That's it. But now that you're stuck with him, you can't help but notice it would be nice to get a go at that pretty mouth of his. Or maybe more.

 

You have to leave him with your sons in charge most of the day, because you have other deals to make, and you just wish when you came home tired and spent you could just go to the basement and get some sweet relief.

 

Maybe you can, you think as you come home tonight and leave your jacket on the couch's armrest. After all, what's stopping you? Seems like you're stuck with him for a while – you're not letting him go until you get your goddamn money, and sooner or later when the media notices he's gone, the father will have to give you what you want – so you might as well make good use of it. You think about it still as you walk down to the basement to check on him. Kurloz was in charge today, and you can smell the weed in the house, so you think he might be high off his bony ass. You want to check he didn't forget to feed Cronus or anything.

 

On the floor is a dirty mattress and an electric heater. Next to it is an empty bowl of food – thank the messiahs, he did remember – and on the mattress is Cronus, lying on his stomach, face down. But he's naked.

 

You're vaguely confused at first, because with the ropes tying him up there's no way he could have taken off his clothes, and no reason for him to either. Yet, his pants are down to his ankles and his shirt around his wrists, and he's shivering in cold even with the heater.

 

You understand as you move closer and you notice traces of semen on his thighs. Oh, god damn it, Kurloz. Really? He could have at least asked you for permission. You guess he was too high to think about it. You wonder if that's the first time he did it, or if he just forgot to clean up today because he was too fucking high.

 

You approach and take the gag out of the kid's mouth. It was tied too tight and left long, red marks across his cheeks. You sigh.

 

Well, your son already got a go at him, right? Maybe several times. Maybe both your sons. So there's no reason for you to hold back. The view is pretty nice too, and you can feel yourself harden in your trousers as you untie his ankles and pull his pants off. You spread his legs and take in the view. Oh, nice. He has butt freckles. He's also sticky with your son's cum, which isn't cool with you, so you use his discarded boxers to wipe it all off. He seems to be panicking a bit – maybe he thinks Kurloz is coming back for seconds, and you're not sure how gentle he is when he's high – so you pull him up against your chest and whisper “shhh” at him while you stroke his stomach and toy with his dick. He seems to calm down a little as he realizes who you are. He was scared of you at first, of course, but now that you're nice with him he seems to like you. You wonder if that's what they call “Stockholm Syndrome”. Doesn't matter much.

 

You pull down your pants in a swift movement and stick your now hard cock between his thighs, rubbing against him a little. He feels nice. Kinda cold, but still... Pretty soft too. You notice with amusement that he's practically hairless, and it must be a natural thing, because he obviously can't shave now that he's here.

 

You wrap one arm around his waist and the other holds his hips in place as you grind between his legs. You're not going to fuck him – not after Kurloz did, give the poor guy a break. He's making cute little gasps of pleasure every time your cock rubs against his – he's really too fucking small, his thighs don't even cover your length entirely. Or maybe you're the one who's too big. Or both at the same time.

 

You kiss his neck, give it a couple of licks, and suck on it, leaving a few hickeys on his skin. Then you push him back down onto the mattress, on his back. He whines a bit, probably thinking you're going to leave without letting him get off, but you quickly take his jaw and open his mouth wide. You push your member past his lips with a groan and slowly feed him about half the length before he chokes. You pause, let him adjust. His lips close around your shaft with a suck that tears a low groan from you. You hold his head and keep pushing in.

 

He chokes and coughs again, but he doesn't dare bite you. “Relax”, you tell him as you pause, and he does after a moment. You keeps pressing in. You're too thick for his throat and it constricts you in a way so good it should be illegal. Eventually you manage to fit your entire cock in his mouth, a quarter of it resting in his throat, and you're honestly impressed he hasn't puked yet. You wait for a moment, just to make sure no bile is coming from him, then you slowly start rolling your hips against his face, his nose pressed tight against your pelvis.

 

It doesn't take long for you to cum. It's not like you get to fuck teenage throats everyday. You don't pull out, because that would be messy, and just let your cum run down his throat, looking at him as he steadily drinks all of it. You smile as you eventually pull out and pet his hair. He doesn't puke anything out. You're sort of proud of him. You sit down and pull him on your lap again, and you reach to jerk him off. He looks at you while you stroke him and you give him a smile before planting a kiss on his forehead. He moans and pants sweetly, and in a couple of minutes he cums on your hand. You examine it for a second before you shove your fingers in his mouth. He doesn't seem very happy about it, but he licks them clean nonetheless. How obedient.

 

You think you might be able to make a good pet out of him. Maybe it wasn't all useless getting him here.

 

You can't really put his soiled clothes back on him, so you quickly go upstairs to grab one of your shirts and steal one of Gamzee's numerous pair of sweatpants. You put that on him and wrap it in a blanket before you leave him, locking the door behind him.

 

You have trouble sleeping that night, because you're too busy thinking about everything you'll be able to do to him.

 


End file.
